A Little Fancy Dress
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Stuart organises a fancy dress party for his birthday and leads Robbie and Jackie to unknowingly get together.
1. The Invitation

**A/N: I'm back with another Robbie and Jackie fic. Of course they don't belong to me, they belong to Glenn Chandler, Robert Love and ITV! I have no idea how long this story will be coz I've got ideas whirling all over my brain and some of them won't fit into this one. Hope you enjoy!!**

It was a Thursday afternoon in Maryhill Police Station. Matt Burke, Robbie Ross, Jackie Reid and Stuart Fraser were tying up the investigation that the had just finished solving. As they were getting on their jackets (and scarfs in Jackie's case) Stuart said, "You know how it's my 38th birthday on Sunday, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a little party with some of my other mates."

"Yeah, that's fine." Jackie knew that he wanted them all to accept and since she wasn't doing anything she had to go.

It was Robbie's turn to be annoying, "Well, I was actually going to go into town with..." At that point he felt Jackie's elbow in his side and she glared at him without Stuart noticing, "...OK, fine, I'll go."

"There's one slight catch though." Stuart dreaded telling them this part, "It's fancy dress."

"Stuart, what do you mean by fancy dress?" Matt had to ask the obvious question.

"If yous are up for it, I want you to dress up as characters out of comic books."

Jackie was trying to hide excitement because she hadn't been to a fancy dress party since she was a kid, "You didn't give us much time, did you?"

"Sorry but I only thought of it the other day and we haven't had much time to gossip with the job and everything."

To avoid getting another painful hit, Robbie agreed to go and he already knew who he was dressing up as. Matt wasn't able to go because he meeting up with an old friend, that he hadn't seen in years and he couldn't rearrange it.

When they got out of the station Robbie and Jackie wandered over to her car, "I think you've killed one of my kidneys Jackie!"

"Well I'm sorry that Stuart really wanted us to go and you were going to be stupid enough to get drunk with some girl half your age!"

XOXOX

On the Friday morning Jackie came to pick Robbie up at his flat. His car was apparently needing loads of work done to it at the garage so she had offered to give him a lift to and from work. As usual, she was waiting for about 10 minutes before Robbie got into the passengers seat of the car, "Robbie, is your car seriously at the garage or have you sold it, because it's been near enough two weeks now?"

"And why would I lie to you?"

"Let's think about it. Because you're Robbie Ross and you're linked to dodgy criminals, do you want me carry on with the list?"

"What's the problem with being Robbie Ross?! And they aren't criminals, they just have had dealings with the police!"

"My point exactly." She gave up with that line of conversation and moved onto the other topic of interest, "So who are you dressing up as on Sunday?"

"Now that is a secret, what about you?"

"If you won't tell, then neither will I."

"You're one annoying woman Jackie Reid!"

"I try my best." She loved the friendly banter that they had between them and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she didn't have it. She also couldn't wait to see him at the party because _whatever_ he was wearing there would be some lycra or tight clothes involved. She hated to think such things but they were becoming part of her every day life and she was starting to realize that she might have fell for Robbie's unique charm.

After they had been in the station for a couple of hours Robbie was being his usual pain in the arse self, while Jackie was making coffee for all of them. Unfortunately she picked up one of the cups at odd angle and the burning hot coffee went all over her hand and chest. Then it went in slow-motion for her, she dropped the cup and screamed. She couldn't remember experiencing pain like it before. The other three rushed over to her and after she had calmed down a bit, they put a bandage round her hand. Her chest wasn't that bad but it was redder than the rest of her body. She was still crying but Matt and Stuart had to go and arrest a suspect so Robbie went over to her and put his arms round her, remembering not to touch any of her wounds. Jackie couldn't help feeling protected by him and she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone while she was still upset. When her tears eventually stopped he stayed there for a few more minutes, knowing that he had never felt like this about anyone before, "So Jackie, how are you going to disguise the bandage on Sunday?" She gave a faint smile and then she thought about it, "Oh I'll find a way!"

**TBC**

**Tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue. Oh and I'm in the process of making a Christmas fic involving these two, I should have it done by End of November-Beginning of December! Lee xx**


	2. Photos

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and now back to the story!! References to the Falling In Love episode, I personally think she was looking up at Robbie when she said the vows, not Michael, but that's only my opinion. This chapter is mostly going to be about their thoughts and it's all set on the Saturday.**

**_Saturday-Jackie's House:_**

Over the past few hours Jackie had been trying to find a way to hide the huge bandage that was covering most of her right hand, but she had come to the conclusion that she didn't care and she was dressing up as Catwoman with black leather boots and a masquerade mask covering the top half of her face for the next evening any way. She had ordered the costume on the internet on Friday after Robbie had sent her home early after her accident with the coffee and it should have been arriving later in the day.

She was sitting on her bed looking through photographs from throughout her life. The pictures of her with Michael were hard to look at because he was the best friend she had ever had, but the photos of her wedding day were even harder to see. She could still remember saying the vows and one line in particular; "To forsake all others." Jackie had looked up at Robbie, praying that he would say something to stop her making that terrible mistake. Why did he just stand there and watch her say "I do" while she broke her heart deciding whether to marry the sensible, hardworking, Brian, or run off with the guy with a dodgy police career who flirted with any woman within two miles, Robbie?

When she got to the page with pictures of her and Robbie she couldn't resist tracing the outline of his face with her finger, he was a cheat, a fool, a sarcastic prick and he had a temper but he was also the person who stood up for her most, he could make her laugh with just a couple of words and he was always there when Jackie needed some company. Jackie went over all the main events in her life and nearly all of them included Robbie, he had comforted her when they found Michael's body and at his funeral when she needed someone since Brian hadn't turned up. There was the tango that she had thought about every day since the day at Eckies and then she remembered his first day at Maryhill, he looked so handsome and smart, and he had asked her out in their first conversation together. They also made a very good police team, she was the one who could read people and ask the grieving relatives questions politely while he had links with people who knew about the crimes and he was good at intimidating the suspects that were harder to question.

She decided that at the party she would tell him how she felt, no watter what the outcome. If he felt the same, they would be together and if not, then she would move to a different team and find someone else she could spend the rest of her life with.

**_Saturday-Robbie's House:_**

Robbie already had his costume in his flat, he had dressed up as Batman two years previous to another party and since it still fitted, he was going to wear that. It had the logo on the front and it had fake muscles on it. He was wearing a mask that had came with the suit and it made him look quite different to his normal self.

He was watching TV in his living room while texting some of his friends. He was just about to send a message when he noticed Jackie's name in his contact list, he quckly forgot about the text and went on to his phone's picture album. Most of the photos were from random parties that they had both attended and he realized that, whatever mood they had been in when the pictures were taking, she still looked gorgeous to him. Robbie had recently started to think that she meant more to him than just being friends. She could start an argument with him easily, she hid all her feelings and she could be a moody bitch when she wanted but she was also his constant source of laughter, the person that knew how to control his anger and the person who helped him when he was in most sorts of trouble.

He thought about her wedding, that day nearly killed him. For once he was trying to do the right thing in terms of morals but he hated himself for not saying anything during the ceremony. He could still remember how beautiful she looked in that dress, she wore skirts to work occasionally but nothing compared to her wedding outfit.

He came to the same decision that Jackie had, he was going to tell her that he loved her at the fancy dress party and whatever her rection, at least he would have told her.

They both spent the rest of the day wondering what the other would be wearing and answering Stuarts text message that he had sent, saying "Don't dress up as Superman, he's been claimed by me" Robbie replied, "Oh well I'll just have to come up with a whole new idea...just kidding I'm Batman!" Jackie said, "Oh darn, that's my costume having to be chucked out...just joking, I'm going as Catwoman!" Stuart found it hilarious that they both replied so similarly and that they were going to his party dressed as characters that, obviously, had a _thing_ for each each other.

**TBC**

**I'm now starting to write the Christmas story so I don't know how long til I update this, keep with it though!! Oh and would anyone be up for reading a New Years Eve one that I may write?**


	3. Party and Tears

**

* * *

**

A/N: A whole MONTH since I updated!!!!! I am _so_ sorry! Thank you to my lovely reviewers on A Christmas To Remember!! I have currently abandoned the idea of a New Years fic because I want to: finish this, do a new story that involves a one night stand [Robbie/Jackie] and do a sequel to A Christmas To Remember!! I think this is going to be another 4-chapter fic (I seem to be good at doing that amount) but the new stoy will/should be longer lol. *giggles* Much love, Lee.

**_

* * *

_**

Sunday Night - Stuart's Flat:

Jackie had turned up early because Stuart texted her saying that he would need help preparing the snacks. When she had rang the doorbell and he saw her, he couldn't recognise her. Jackie was wearing a black PVC cat suit, her knee length leather boots and her hair was in a side parting and had been backcombed extremely well, "Jackie, is that seriously you under that mask?" She removed the masquerade mask, "So how do I look then, Superman?" They started laughing when she started to do model-like poses, "Well let's just say that if you are trying to impress s certain someone, then he would be as fool not to take you home, Catwoman!" It didn't take a genius to work out that he was referring to Robbie and since she wasn't stupid, she pretended to ignore it and put the mask back on her face.

She went into his kitchen and silently started to prepare some food. An hour later the party had begun and Jackie had spent quarter of an hour looking for Robbie. Robbie, meanwhile had wasted twenty minutes searching for Jackie. As he was gazing round the room, his eyes fell upon Catwoman, their eyes met and neither of them could break the contact. They didn't recognise the other but there was something pulling them together and they couldn't fight the temptation. Soon they were kissing the life out of each other and touching parts of their bodies that they had only dreamt of. Neither of them had, or could, speak yet. When they pulled apart after kissing, Robbie noticed something familiar about Jackie's chocolaty brown eyes but he couldn't remember where he had seen them before. The first thing Jackie thought of when they finished was that she had betrayed Robbie in some way. Unbeknown to her, the 'Batman' that she had just snogged was the same man who loved her more than he had the day that they had first met, all them years ago.  
Just as he was about to speak, she ran away, tears flowing under her mask. As she sat on the steps outside Stuart's flat she pulled the black mask off her face and broke it in half. Thinking back through her life she realized that she had cried her heart out on numerous occassions. But she also knew that she had never shed so many tears over a man, she couldn't believe that being head-over-heels in love was so painful. She couldn't handle going back into Stuart's, in case she ended up spending the night with the guy that had just given her the best kiss of her life, so she waited at the nearest bus stop. When the bus opened it's door she chucked the mask into the closest bin and grabbed the money out of her pocket to pay the driver. She spent the entire journey staring out of the window, praying that she would forget about Robbie soon. As she entered her flat the tears that had built up on the bus, spilled down her cheeks and she knew she had no other option than to cry herself to sleep in the catsuit that she couldn't be bothered taking off.

_**Monday Morning - Jackie's House:**_

The next morning Jackie Reid woke up and looked around her. Suddenly all the memories of the night before flooded her mind. She stood up and slowly walked over to her wardrobe, she stared at herself in the mirror on the wardrobes door; her eyeliner and eyeshadow had ran down the length of her face so her cheeks were pure black. Her hair was everywhere and she noticed that her skin was red around the eyes, she realized that it was because of her unstoppable crying that was starting again as she looked to her right and saw a picture of Robbie and her in the album that she had been looking through before the party. She closed the album and proceeded to getting showered, the shower made it impossible to seperate the tears and water. Jackie felt like phoning in sick but knew that it would only raise suspision because she never took a day off work, whatever problems she was having in her personal life.

_**Monday Morning - Robbie's House:**_

Robbie Ross woke up and looked over to the other side of his bed; it was, surprisingly, empty. He knew who he had wanted beside him the night before but he thought she hadn't turned up. Then his mind wandered to 'Catwoman', and why she ran away after their kiss. Hundreds of explanations raced through his mind but not one of them was even close to the truth, not one of them linked the deep brown eyes or the body shape to Jackie. It was coming up for 8 o'clock so that meant he had half an hour before Jackie turned up and beeped her horn, and 40 minutes until she started to get impatient and start texting him to make him go quicker. He had a shower and got changed, his mind still on the 'mystery' woman at the party. After he got changed and had a shave it was 8:35 and he still hadn't heard Jackie's car. He stepped over to the window, in case he had simply not heard it, but when he opened his curtains, he realized that her car wasn't outside; in fact the whole street was empty apart from a few lone dog-walkers. He waited another 10 minutes just to make sure she wasn't running late but then he gave up and got a bus, praying that he wouldn't get into _that _much trouble from Matt when he turned up quite a bit later.

* * *

**Bye, hope you enjoyed the chapter; if you did please review it! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm in the highest English class but I'm not great at punctuation and such like. The spelling _should _be OK though! It shouldn't take me as long to write the next chapter, so see you soon. *winks***


	4. Proof

"So what's your excuse today then, Robbie?" Matt had caught him trying to sneak in twenty minutes late, "Sorry but if **_someone _**had called, or even just texted me, saying that she couldn't pick me up, then I wouldn't be this late!" He turned to stare at Jackie but quickly changed his expression when he saw her face. He knew her better than most people so he could see that she had been crying, no matter how many layers of make-up she was hiding it with. He told Matt quickly that he would make up for the time after work that evening and sat down across from Jackie. "What's the matter Jackie?" Matt and Stuart looked over to where Jackie was sitting, to see what her answer would be, "Nothing, apart from the fact that I did something incredibly stupid at Stuart's party last night! And anyway why weren't you there?" "Oh I was there, you weren't! Why are you avoiding the question; what's the matter?"

She stared at him, confused by what he had just said. He couldn't have been at the party or she would have saw him, but why would he lie about it if he hadn't went? And why was he saying that she hadn't been at the party?

"Wait let me get this right, you **were **at the party and you didn't see me?! Stuart, was he seriously at the party?" She span round to face Stuart, "Jackie, both of you were there and I've got proof." He plugged the projector into his computer and went on to his pictures, he hurriedly double-clicked on a picture of Jackie and Robbie when they were mid-way through the snog. "What does this prove, that was just some random girl that I made out with last night?" Jackie put her head in her hands as he said that, she couldn't make sense of all this information. Stuart broke the short silence that had appeared, "Robbie, you're slightly wrong about the "random girl" phrase, isn't he Jackie? Do you want to tell him the truth or should I?" She stared at the ceiling and bit her lip before whispering, "It was me." Her eyes showed Robbie that she was telling the truth but he needed to clarify it, "So you mean to say that you were _that _Catwoman?" She closed her eyes and nodded, "I swear I didn't know it was you."

A few hours later they were sitting in relative silence; Robbie occasionally checking if Jackie still seemed OK, when Matt received a phone call about a murder victim that had just been identified. He looked over at Robbie and Jackie and said, "I'll take Stuart with me to tell the family, as long as you don't kill each other while we're away. And if you actually decide to do any work, then can you check the files for any interesting facts on the girl." Robbie and Jackie glared at Matt and as Robbie was turning back to look at his computer, he noticed that Jackie was starting to look a bit happier, true enough she wasn't smiling but he could read her eyes and he could see the slight sparkle; that he loved so much, beginning to re-appear.

Robbie and Jackie had been by themselves for thirty minutes and Robbie had been standing behind her, watching what she was doing on the computer, for ten minutes. She had been looking at pictures of the team for the whole time that Robbie had been there and she hadn't noticed he was watching her. When she had reached a picture of both of them she had paused to go over the outline of Robbie's face; just as she had done the day before the party. Robbie noticed the movement and said, "You know, I don't think that's what the boss meant by 'looking through the files'." Jackie quickly minimized the screen and turned round to face him, "And what do you mean by that?" She could guess that he had saw her stroking the picture so her cheeks were slightly pinker than usual. He tried to suppress a grin that was forcing itself on his face, "I think that stroking pictures with mouse cursors is probably one of the first signs of madness...or love." He added the last part in a whisper, knowing that it was more likely to be the truth. Unfortunately she heard the whisper and also realized that it was the truth, "Robbie before we go further into this conversation, can i just say that the effect that you have on me isn't appreciated but I've learnt to live with it, and I would have been able to live with it for the rest of my life if Stuart's party hadn't happened."

"Jackie, I don't mean to be rude, but please shut up!" He let a small smile appear on his lips so that she would know it was a joke and continued, "Jackie, I turned up at that party to tell you that I...I love you. I do, I really love you and I would have told you if I had been able to recognise you at the party, but I gave up hope of you turning up and saw this _beautiful _woman dressed as Catwoman and couldn't help it." He saw that she was smiling while staring at him, he really had missed her natural smile, he hadn't saw it in years.

She stood up, continuing to look into his eyes, "Did you know that I had went to the party with the intention to tell you exactly the same thing? But then I didn't recognise you either and, well you know the rest." They both gently leaned closer to each other and started passionately kissing. After a while, they were basically recreating the night at the party when they heard a voice say, "Well, I can remember saying don't kill each other, but I can't recall anything about wanting you to make out in the station." Jackie and Robbie stood up, trying to straighten out their clothes, both slightly embarrassed about being caught, but neither regretting what they had just did.

They glanced at the other and Robbie said, "Sorry Matt but our emotions got the better of us and we couldn't really help it." Jackie was trying to hide the smile that was glued to her face but it wasn't working and it wasn't helped by Robbie giving her a quick kiss while Matt and Stuart weren't looking.

As the day was coming to an end Stuart mentioned to Jackie about the smiling and she said, "Well I've got a good reason for smiling now, don't I?" and she felt Robbie's hand sliding around her waist while she said under her breath, "I love you too Robbie."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's this story finished, hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. Check my profile for my writing schedule from now. Love Lee xx**


End file.
